Fenton Crackshell/Gizmoduck
LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Gizmoduck makes his first and maybe only appearance in this story where he and others are into the Apples of Eden mystery which Isabella herself is involved in and ends up meeting in the Sea Temple.The area of the temple Gizmoduck can only be activated by a song played by a magic flute which Shark Boy found. Gizmoduck then reads off the predictions and of what's to happen and that their new friend is immune to the Apples of Eden controlling effect Gizmoduck tells the team, that the angel has told them that he needs them to reach that part they were talking about. He and the others in Doc's Delorean track and find the island though they can't do this with angels and demons. The heroes all arrive on the island and fortunately they found the trigger's location with Gizmoduck on the loose after getting a call from the other guy. They summon Castiel who was looking into in the angels falling and introduce him to Isabella.. Gizmoduck helps Isabella get the trigger away from Blue's hands. The whole team is noticing Sinister has set up his curse, but also notice Jesse is moving so they have to make their move.Sylvester finds Jesse and gives Isabella, May and Castiel exactly what they need to attack Jesse while he, Bianca and Gizmoduck get the others distracted. Gizmoduck joins Dr. Strange and the others to the paradise lost kingdom where they meet up two figures in the kingdom. The doppelganger of the princess Lizbeth known as Lady Anastasia and the great grandson of Pan Henry. When learning of Henry's nightmares due to Pan's sleeping curse they work on a way to travel into his dreams to save him. Batman creates one and this gets the heroes ready but they need to act fast due to Brainiac. Gizmoduck, James, Chun-Li and Static all volunteer to go in Henry's dreams to save the kid. Everyone joins up and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Gizmoduck and the resistance land on their next island which resembles the Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Stange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. He works with Bianca and Bass against Mandrake where they end up killing him. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Mentally Challenged Character Category:Eccentric Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters hailing from the Darkwing Duck Universe Category:Characters that hail from the Disney universe Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cyborgs Category:Funniest Characters Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Team Free Will Members Category:Team Free Will Members Appearing in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The B Team`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Omega League's Allies Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Allies Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Eric Bauza Category:Characters hailing from the Ducktales Universe Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lin-Manuel Miranda Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Hamilton Camp Category:Characters_favorite_by_MysteryandFantasyStudio